


Teddy Bear

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, ddlb, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard opens the door, noticing that the TV is on and that his little kitten was sitting cross-legged on the floor and his thumb was in his mouth, he was in his pajamas and he had kitten ears in—freshly showered, Gerard noted. His little boy was so good to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xofrnakxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnakxo/gifts).



> heyy! so here was a request. i like ddlb, although i'm sorta new to it. so im sorry if there's anything wrong! i hope the porn/fluff is still good c:
> 
> **requests are still open!**

Gerard opens the door, noticing that the TV is on and that his little kitten was sitting cross-legged on the floor and his thumb was in his mouth, he was in his pajamas and he had kitten ears in—freshly showered, Gerard noted. His little boy was so good to him, he was so lucky to have such a good boy who loved him so much—depending on him so much.

“Daddy!” Frank squealed around the thumb in his mouth.

“Hey, Baby,” Gerard sat down on the couch, ushering Frankie to come over and sit near him. “How was my little prince?”

“Good, Daddy,” Frank said, snuggling closer to his Daddy. “I missed you.”

“You did, eh?” Gerard teased. “I missed your tight little body.”

“Daddy,” Frank muttered, his big boy parts started getting hard, and he bit his lip as he felt his Daddy’s hands slide down his body, starting at his swollen lips, down his t-shirt covered chest, and then started rubbing him through his pajama pants.

Gerard laid his baby boy down, their lips connecting, and his hands wondering over his kitten’s body, slowly lifting his shirt up and over his head, his kitten ears askew now. His baby boy wasn’t thin but he wasn’t fat either, there was some tummy that hung over the waistband of his jammies, but that was cute on his baby boy.

“Daddy?” his baby whimpered.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Gerard asked, he knew exactly what was wrong with his baby boy—he was getting hard, leaking almost, and he wanted his Daddy to fuck him.

“Touch me, Daddy.” Frank was getting needy; he was in need for his Daddy to touch his big boy parts. He wanted to suck his Daddy off, or have Daddy fuck his tight ass, maybe eat him out. He just wanted to be touched—it had been awhile since they have touched each other, since his Daddy was always busy with work.

“Sh, Baby,” Gerard warned, “I’ll touch you really soon. I just wanna kiss your body, Baby.”

Gerard started kissing from Frank’s neck to his bare chest, suckling on his nipples and pinching them, and then he would nip them with his teeth—getting his Baby all worked up, and he would put pressure with his hands on Frankie’s stomach. Frank whimpered as the pleasure was killing him—he wanted Daddy’s hand on his cock, that’s all, but Daddy seemed to have other plans.

Gerard licked down Frank’s stomach, pulling his pajama bottoms off and out of the way, noticing that his Baby was wearing lacy undies. He knew that those lacy panties were Frank’s favorite—it was a sign that Frank was in the mood for more than simple touches and kisses, it mean he wanted fucked, hard. Considering Frank wasn’t very good at speaking what he wanted or dirty talking, he would always say yes or no to what Gerard would ask, but when he wore these panties—he wanted fucked into next week.

“Mm,” Gerard groaned at the sight of these panties, the little wet spot from Frank’s leaking cock. “God, Baby, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank whimpered as he felt Gerard’s strong hands grasp his cock, stroking him slowly as they kissed one more time. It startled Frank when he was picked up and carried to their room.

Gerard flung Frank on the mattress, flipping him over so he was lying on his stomach, his ass in the air for Gerard to admire. Gerard slipped the panties off and out of the way, and spread Frank’s cheeks. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank’s thighs, noticing that he shaved. Gerard felt his cock twitch in his pants, he wanted inside his Babyboy, now but _no_ —he wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

Gerard leaned down, licking from Frank’s balls to his rim, swirling his tongue around the hole. Gerard thumbed the rim as he licked and nipped at it, inserting his tongue inside. Above him, he could hear Frank whimpering and moaning, trying to get his attention so Gerard could stroke him. No, Gerard wasn’t going to stroke him just yet—he wanted his kitten to come around his tongue, and then fuck him into next week, or have his baby suck his cock—then fuck him. Depending on how good his baby is, he will decide which is better.

“Daddy, oh god—” Frank moaned out. “Can—oh, Daddy, touch me.”

Gerard pulled away, smacking Frank’s ass gently. “Not yet,” he said before resuming back to eating Frank’s ass. Fuck, his baby tasted so well, always so good fuck him.

Before they started into Daddy Dom and Little Boy, they had okay sex—Frank was a bottom, and apparently, no one ever ate him out, or filled his fantasies, which made Frank’s sex-life unfulfilled. Gerard fingered him so much better than any of Frank’s previous partners, and Gerard took him into a whole new world of fun. Their sex life boosted from okay to fucking amazing, from what Frank would say. Frank would always say he was a master with his _fucking tongue_ and that he loved when Gerard touched him, stroked him, and fucked him with his cock or fingers.

Gerard inserted a finger along with his tongue in Frank’s hole, spreading him open for whatever Gerard chose next, maybe letting his baby chose if he was a good boy. Gerard put two more fingers inside, hearing Frank hiss—Gerard knew he was okay because Frank loved the burn, and would moan so fucking loud for him.

Gerard kept fingering him and eating him out, until his body tensed and he let out a shout as he came all over the bed without touching himself. Gerard smirked as he felt Frank twitch from the pleasure, and pulled away, kissing up his spine.

“What do you want me to do next,” Gerard said, licking the lobe of Frank’s ear. “Wanna suck my cock, or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me, please—fucking _ruin_ me, Daddy,” Frank whimpered, his eyes still closed.

“You were such a good kitten, Baby—how did Daddy get so lucky?” Gerard said, mostly talking to himself. Gerard reached over to their nightstand, getting a condom and rolling it onto himself.

Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks again, and gently inserting himself into Frank’s used hole. Frank was still so tight; it was sort of hard to get Gerard inside. Gerard wasn’t massive but he wasn’t tiny either—and honestly, Frank was a size-queen. Gerard was the perfect size for Frank, and they enjoyed both the burn and the tightness.

Gerard rested inside Frank as he let them both adjust, and after he felt Frank smack his thigh—a sign telling him that he can go—Frank felt Gerard slowly start a pace that was gentle until Frank begged him to go faster. Gerard’s motions sped up as he kept aiming Frank’s prostate. Frank could feel himself getting harder, and only minutes ago, he had came. It should’ve been impossible and humiliating to get hard that fast, but he didn’t care.

“Daddy,” Frank tried, “please, faster—fuck me _harder_ , please.”

“Anything for you,” Gerard said, slamming his cock into Frank’s heat. Gerard grabbed onto Frank’s waist, hoisting him up so he was sitting on Gerard’s lap, and Gerard was able to go deeper—fasting into Frank, pleasing them both as Gerard kept getting closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Gerard’s grip was hard enough to bruise, but Frank didn’t care—he admired the bruises his Daddy gave him during their games. Fuck, it felt amazing to be fucked like this after so many weeks of no contact. Frank kept pushing back to each thrust, wanting more—anything; he just wanted more from Daddy.

Gerard’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, he stilled inside Frank, coming into the condom. Over the ringing in his ears, he could hear Frank whimper when the grip became too much. Gerard let out a breath, pulling out, and stripping the condom off and into the bin. He laid his kitten down, and got between Frank’s legs, and touched his cock.

It was very rare when Frank would get a blowjob from Gerard, but when his Daddy’s lips touched his cock, he let out a squeak. Gerard smirked and deep-throated Frank’s cock, and he fondled his balls as well, wanting Frank to come. Gerard did nothing fancy—no teasing, just sucking Frank’s cock with earnest. And not long after, Frank was coming harder. It wasn’t as good as the first orgasm, but it was enough to leave him with legs that fell like jelly.

Gerard pulled away, coving his baby, and went to go fetch a towel to clean them both up. First, he cleaned his baby and then him. Gerard locked eyes with Frank, and there was nothing but love in his eyes, and Gerard smiled, kissing Frank’s nose before lying beside him.

“I love you, Daddy,” Frank told him, getting closer to Gerard.

“I love you, too, Kitten,” Gerard said, pressing a long kiss to Frank’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom  
> Comment?  
> Request??


End file.
